Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surface treatment of magnesium alloys, and more particularly, to a chemical conversion coating and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of Related Art
Magnesium alloys have many advantages, such as light weigh, ease of processing, high strength, anti-electromagnetic interference and recyclability. Recently, for example, in the industrial design of 3C products, because of the requirements of lighter weight and texture design, the magnesium alloys have been widely used, for example, in casings of notebook computers, mobile phones and other electronic products.
However, since the magnesium alloys have poor corrosion resistance to etchants of the external environment, the development and applications of the magnesium alloys are significantly restricted. Accordingly, how to improve the corrosion resistance of a magnesium alloy substrate has become an important issue for today's technology.